poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderwing turns Twilight against her friends
This is how Thunderwing turns Twilight against her friends goes in The Return of Thunderwing. gets separated from her friends and hears a voice Thunderwing: Princess! Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing! lands and furls his wings Thunderwing: Twilight, you must accept my friendship. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Thunderwing: Because I can help you fix what happened in the past, like when no one believed you when you said that the fake Cadance was evil. Twilight Sparkle: How do you know that? Thunderwing: I saw what happened when you started saying she was evil, that she was Queen Chrysalis in disguise. Twilight Sparkle: Seriously? Thunderwing: Allow me to show you the worst mistake your friends made. shows Twilight the flashback when no one believed her about the fake Cadance being evil Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Thunderwing: Things like that can be prevented if you join me. The choice is yours. eyes turn red Twilight Sparkle: Okay. I accept. Thunderwing: Good. with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord Rainbow Dash: Do you think Bumblebee may be right, girls? Pinkie Pie: Maybe. Rarity: What do you mean "Maybe"? Applejack: Bee may be young, Rarity, but he knows what he's seen. Fluttershy: Yeah. He's actually really nice. Starlight Glimmer: But what he's saying is true. Trixie: I agree. Thorax: Me too. Discord: But Bumblebee can't be right all the time. hear a noise and see Twilight helping Thunderwing find Dark Energon Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing, look what I found. Thunderwing: Dark Energon. Excellent. Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord arrive Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Pinkie Pie: What?! Rarity: Darling, what are you doing?! Applejack: Twi! Fluttershy: Uhm, Twilight? Starlight Glimmer: Get away from Thunderwing! Trixie: He's dangerous! Thorax: Princess! Discord: Twilight! Thunderwing: Well Twilight looks like your former friends want you to get away from me. Discord: What?! Thunderwing: Your friend belongs to me now. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy: together What?! Twilight Sparkle: Thunderwing is my only friend. Thunderwing: Yes. Indeed I am, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: What did you do to Twilight?! Trixie: We demand to know. Thorax: Tell us, you monster! Discord: Now! Thunderwing: Show them your cutie mark, Twilight. then shows her former friends her new cutie mark: the purple symbol of Unicron Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy: (together) What?! Starlight Glimmer: Unicron?! Trixie: How?! Thorax: But he's defeated! Discord: How did it get there? Thunderwing: That is the symbol of Unicron the Destroyer. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. And he will prevail. Thunderwing: And we won't let you stop him. Twilight Sparkle: Not this time. Thunderwing: Come, Twilight. Let's find more Dark Energon. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. and Thunderwing unfurl their wings and they fly away Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Rarity: What now?! Applejack: We have to tell the Bots! Fluttershy: Yes! Starlight Glimmer: I agree! Trixie: Come on! Thorax: Let's go! Discord: Hurry! gang hurries off Optimus Prime: Thunderwing turned Twilight against you? Starlight Glimmer: Yes. Optimus Prime: How? Starlight Glimmer: We don't know.